The Day the America stood still
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Small Town Jericho Kansas has a problem A girl named Elise her heart is taken by Sheriff Phil Constantino a man who is determined to have her to himself no matter what here is her struggle and his Triumph. Constantino-OFC
1. Chapter 1

I was born in Denver Colorado at a huge hospital my parents were good people they owned a house in Jericho, Kansas my parent were big business owners. They had a huge 2 story bunker under the house with the basement underneath my parent sent me to Jericho I was 15 I graduated high school in December. My parents knew that we needed to be able to survive attack I was trained in fighting, survival techniques, emergency medicine, cooking, sewing and fixing machines and cars when I needed.

I volunteered to go on the field trip with the kids I packed an emergency bag with gauze, band aids, a stethoscope, flashlight, Tracheotomy kit. I also had my sketch book, sketching box I also had a change of clothes, underwear, tank top, money, my tablet, my laptop, cellphone charger and my battery pack. I was silent as I finished packing my bag without a word as I stood in my room and I sat down at my desk with a sigh as I stood going to the garage looking at the shelves I grabbed a rolling trunk and laid it down.

I packed a large rolling trunk of mini bottled waters, juice boxes, cheese crackers, peanut butter crackers, cookies and an ice box I filled it with sandwiches. I double checked the medical bag and grabbed my EMT wallet with my EMT badge, ID, a copy of my certificate, as well as my volunteer ID. I had my drivers license, insurance card, and registration card in case I had a car accident I sat the bags in my car heading to the school as I sat quietly driving to the school as I got there the kids got on the bus I got ready for the field trip.

I was sitting in the back of the bus as we left the school heading to the field trip Heather sat in the front as I stood quietly in the back I had the kids sing. I knew 4 languages I spoke ASL as well thanks to being friends with Bonnie who is deaf her and her brother were good people my parents knew there parents. I had also learning more languages like Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Italian and Russian as I stood quietly on the bus as we sang trip songs the kids sang happily I told them to sit properly in there seats.

I knew my parents had a massive store room stockpile in the shelter my mother was like me we were both able to do magic I was stronger than her. We were on the way back when we crashed I hit the seat hard knocking the wind out of myself I was gasping hard I got out of the bus looking around. Heather sent 2 of the kids to find help I had messed up my legs the kids came back with Jake Green I sat down on the bench I grabbed the medical bag and opened it Jake helped me check the kids before I found a severe injury.

Jake got the bus started I helped Stacy who had hurt herself she needed a tracheotomy she had hurt her throat as Jake drove the bus as I looked at everyone. Heather got a splint on her leg I had been in town for 5 months I was silent I sat an icepack on my head I had some pain in my head as I sat quietly. A new guy had moved into the old Thompson place in cash Ms. Leigh was the town gossip I had worked for her until she hired Dale a quiet shy kid who was full of fire I had stood up to one of the mean girls she had looked hatefully at me.

When we got back to town all the kids were taken to the clinic I sat I told April I was fine as I went to find Johnston Greene _"Did April check you out?"_ he asked. I looked at them all I had set Ms. Leigh up with a solar power reserve it kicked in if her power ever went out as I looked at everyone the towns people were worried. I went home I couldn't sleep as I sat I turned on the ham Radio finding a Morse code I wrote everything down on a pad as I paced quietly without a word I sat down I poured myself some coffee.

I got up I washed and dressed in black pants, a crop top and tight plaid shirt going to my car without a word I drive to the sheriff station I knew about radiation. People were talking all at once as they all looked at each other Johnston Green looked around trying to calm everyone down so they could be given instructions. I stood and looked around at them knowing I was the only one who could really stress the immediate danger they were in as I looked at Johnston giving a loud whistle to get there attention.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood without a word as I looked at them I stood quietly _"we have a huge problem a storm is forming the radiation from the nuclear blast is coming. The fallout will be here soon anyone with a basement needs to use it we need to stock water and food for up to 3 days if need be for everyone inside make sure you have oxygen. In the first couple hours anyone exposed will get radiation poisoning you will have vomiting, crippling diarrhea you'll lose all your hair and then you will die painfully. The windows and doors need to be taped over with plastic sheeting and medical staff needs to be split into 2 groups 2 doctors in each group all of the sickest need to be monitored, gather the medicine and medical supplies immediately and split it evenly anyone who can spare space in there basement please do we only have 2 shelters and 4 hours maybe to prepare."_ I said.

I checked the first shelter before I went to the clinic going to the basement of the medical clinic I told people what to grab I got the pump for Oxygen fixed. I got the brushers replaced we got everyone in the Clinic shelter after everyone was settled I sat down in the shelter I had turned on the radio looking at Johnston. I sat down pushing the radio button _"shelter B are you reading me"_ I said quietly as I bowed my head _"Is Jake Green there?"_ I asked.

 _"No he isn't here"_ Gray said.

 _"Shit okay thanks"_ I said as I got up taking the radio I left the shelter running to my car _"I will call you when I find Jake stay off the radios"_ I said as I drove Jake was at the Richmond farm. We ran inside the cellar looking at them I sat down Stanley came in soaking wet Jake stopped Bonnie from hugging Stanley. I opened my med bag putting on gloves pulled out my light pen I checked his eyes and mouth I gave him a couple high dose iodine pills tossing him a blanket. _"I found Jake and everyone is safe"_ I said sitting down.

I pulled off the gloves bagging them before I stood and paced looking at Stanley I turned away from Bonnie _"April Stanley was in the rain I checked him out I gave him iodine. Stanley have you puked"_ he shook his head _"Stanley hasn't gotten sick he was in the rain 20 minutes I didn't let him touch anyone is there anything else I should do"_ I asked.

 _"no you've done all you can just if he throws up get Bonnie out of the room he may have radiation poisoning"_ April said.

I pulled out a cigarette and took a hit rubbing my temple as I stood there afterwards I sat down I looked around at them as one of the deputies looked at me _"Aren't you 16 you shouldn't be smoking"_ he asked.

 _"I am 15 and I am emancipated legally an adult"_ I said as I looked at him I stood quietly looking at them.

 _"Mr. Rennie is having issues what should I do?"_ a slightly panicked voice asked over the radio.

 _"Sit him down give him some Oxygen do you have anything in your kit like Xanax, Klonopin, Valium, Ativan or a morphine anything to calm him down._ " I said as I looked at Stanley who was sitting quietly as soon as the rain stopped Jake rushed Stanley to the medical clinic I pushed the radio button. _"Everyone please come to the medical clinic I will check everyone out please leave April alone she needs to get everyone else settled in the clinic"_ I said we were in the clinic I looked around _"Gail can you help me"_ I asked.

 _"Sure honey what can I do"_ she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I need you to fill out the green, yellow and red cards to see who needs medical attention"_ I said we checked everyone out I took temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and checked eyes, ears, nose and mouth looking them over I sat down afterwards before I went to the bar.

We were standing there when I heard a news broadcast I listened _"Everyone shut up"_ I yelled.

 _"Anyone know what language that is in"_ Jake asked.

 _"is that Korean?"_ Eric asked.

"It's Chinese" someone said.

 _"its mandarin"_ Robert Hawkins said.

 _"Shut up"_ I yelled listening to the broadcast.

 _"what were they saying?"_ someone asked after we lost the broadcast.

 _"Map get me a map a big one with markers 2 colors now please"_ I said looking at everyone we took up the billiards table I looked at the map and started marking. _"The broadcasts said that we sustained multiple hits mass causalities they don't know who attacked us but the world has tilted on its axis after this the Japanese and Koreans are denying any involvement so are the Russian and Middle Eastern countries I don't know what's going on but we need to find out immediately we are blind here people"_ I said looking at Jake and Eric.

 _"she's right"_ Eric and Jake said.

We went to the sheriff station talking to Johnston and Gray we made a plan I was going with **Jake** I loaded up my Hybrid truck which went 2K miles on a single charge and a full tank of gas. I had loaded up 2-48Ct. waters a large lunch box I put sandwiches in the box I put my medical bag in the back seat with everything else we needed. I got in the passengers seat putting my purse on the seat next to me I sat waiting for Jake who came over I turned on some music looking at him. I sat quietly as **Johnny** **cash** **_'Jackson'_** started playing.

 _"You're a fan of **Cash** "_ he asked amused.

 _"Yes"_ I said _"Eagles, John Denver and Beatles"_ I said.

 _"Some interesting music tastes"_ Jake said.

I shrugged my shoulder as another song started we made it to the highway I had brought a first aid kit with us in case we found someone who was hurt. I was silent as he drove Emily had yelled at Jake _"Wanna talk about it"_ I asked him.

 _"I'd rather make out"_ he said I laughed as I sat quietly as he drove we found 2 downed planes I told him to check the first one as I ran to the second one. I climbed into the plane I found no one alive I grabbed the black box and then I grabbed all of the valuables and took the suitcases from both planes. We headed back to Jericho and I had everyone unload I was silent as we drove back to Jericho Jake set up the reel to reel and after getting the kids out we listened I left in the middle I the barbecue was still going on strong.

I left and drove out of town to look for more stuff I found the train I emptied it out putting it in my garage I loaded up the shelves in my pantry. Everything else was in the basement I left enough to stock the market I hadn't taken Gracie Leigh's shipment I did take all the meat storing it in the massive walk in freezer in the basement. I knew Gracie could be sweet but she was usually mean I didn't like her all that much I owned a percentage of the store and the salt mines I had bags of salt, rice, beans and grains in the store room.

My parents had told me they were going to England they had gotten out of Denver safe I was relieved Jake and Heather found a man in the pharmacy. They took him to the medical center we tried to talk to him he told us about the people at the lake no one was alive as we went back to town. I had collected the valuables from the dead I sat down I went through everything that I had and sat back sighing as I took a breath the next day the power came back on and all the phones started ringing loudly I ignored it as I sat sighing.

A bunch of fires started I was at the library I watched as Heather told the kids to do their drill I planted my feet and took a deep breath I concentrated. I ran into the building I found Ashlee and ran out with her I used my magic to put out the fire I got in my car and ran to put out the other fires. I was silent as I went to the house I showered and went to my room I showered I had to dive for the sat phone when it started ringing my parents were in England their private plane was stuck in England I sighed in relief as I sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

My father had made the house completely self contained it would withstand an EMP it had its own water and electricity I was worried I set the phone down. I finished showering and then rung out my hair getting dressed in jeans, a crop top, a red plaid shirt and boots I went to my room grabbing my bag. I went into town Stanley was at Gracie's market to get his crop I told him I would help him I told him I would give him what I could spare for 30 bushels of corn and 2 bags of corn seed I helped him giving him what I could spare.

Everyone helped harvest the corn I got paid and then they turned the soil the people of Jericho were good they were helping everyone we were all Christians. I put in my headphones as I helped pick the corn Stanley was hauling the crates of corn as we filled them I sat down taking a drink from my water bottle. I sat down on the cart wheel looking around as I stood up I started helping again I was silent as we all cut the corn from the stalks afterwards we burnt the diseased crops burning it all after we finished the harvesting.

We all slept that we worried I was up early the next morning I made coffee and then I had breakfast I went into town I helped everyone get the power fixed. I went to Gracie's market I scowled when I saw her trading valuables for food it had been 1 month since the bombs I told everyone If they needed food. I would share what I could for free I went home pulled out food I took it the small store in town and set up I had Gail and Heather volunteer to help people came by Gail asked how many I took there basket and put food in it.

I took what was left back to my house everyone got enough food to last 2 weeks all of the doors and windows had triple bullet proof glass and thick security doors. I was silent as I stood quietly we were in the town hall I helped Stanley with trades as I stood my father was a good man he helped this town he loved Jericho. I prayed that Dale was smart I had lent him my truck to get the stuff off the train so he could stock Gracie's market I was over with the Green family when Johnston got sicker he needed more medicine.

Jake, Eric and I got in the car we were on the way to Rogue River I had 3 large duffle bags and an ice chest I packed sandwiches, water, chips and drinks. I had my med kit in the back seat with the ice chest and the duffle bags I sat there fiddling with music I sat back as I looked at them with out a word. We got to rogue river in record time we drove through town Eric looked at the doors of houses we passed as I looked at them as Jake explained the meanings of the markings on the doors as we drove I was worried as I looked at them.

We got into the hospital I immediately went to the store room the cold medicine was still good I packed them into the ice chest had told them to grab the bottles of pills and everything else. We were moving floor by floor I disarmed the Ravenwood guy who had fired at us we made a several trips grabbing everything we would needed. We found a doctor who was working on a patient who was already dead I told them to grab what we could haul we were attacked by Ravenwood I grabbed medical supplies filling the trash bags.


	5. Chapter 5

_"We gotta go now they mean business I broke the window and tossed stuff out in bags grab the duffle bags we gotta go"_ I said looking at them.

I had grabbed a lot of stuff we got out of the hospital we drove like mad to Jericho after we got back to Jericho I got in my car and went back to rogue river. I went house to house grabbing what was useful I went back to the hospital we had killed the Ravenwood people to keep them from taking all the medicine. I stripped the town of the medical supplies the IV bags needles, a few heart shock machine the portable ones I drove back to Jericho April had given Johnston Levaquin with a saline drip I sat down looking around at them.

Gray had been treating people more like criminals I yelled at him that he was violating peoples rights I sat down without a word I had April help with the medical supplies. I went to other small towns and hit there supplies the towns were evacuated I checked the houses I found more medical supplies. I was tired I slept for hours my parents were calling to talk to me they were getting help from England and other countries rallying to help people. I went to town they thanked me for helping the town I had waved it off happy to help.

My parents were coming home they had food and gasoline as well as water they were bringing building contractors to shore up the defenses and winterize houses. My parents wouldn't be back for well over a week we were on the bridge when we saw the people from Ravenwood I had a sniper rifle with a scope. I sat quietly the Ravenwood guys left going they said they would be back in 4 hours I told them to get Ammo and guns I went to my house grabbing a bag I filled it with Ammo, knifes, machete, throwing axes and guns.

I put smoke bombs, dragons breath shells, bean bag shells, rubber bullets, rock salt rounds, flash bangs, explosives and other incendiary grenades. My medical bag was stocked I parked my car on the far side of the bridge and walked to the barricade and stood Robert Hawkins was in a tree with a sniper rifle. The Ravenwood guys came I stood with my gun waiting for them to make a move I looked at them with a scowl Jake threatened to blow the bridge Eric went to find Jonah to help us I was tired and irritated afterwards we went home.

We were sitting around Jonah was angry when Johnston cut him off from Gracie's market he was angry we were surprised to see a bunch of parachutes. Johnston had everything gathered and taken to Gracie's market Mimi told us that a generator had dropped to I went to the Richmond farm. The generator was missing and so was the food we found Stanley helping him up I treated his injuries before we went after Jonah the men were distracting Jonah. I went under the gate I had learned about Jonah and my mother a long time ago.

My father the one that raised me knew and didn't care that Jonah was my father him and my mother loved each other thankfully I took after my mother. I got into the truck and stole the generator dodging the shots as I drove by them without a word Robert Hawkins got the generator wired as we all watched. The next morning we found that Gracie Leigh murdered Gracie had named me her in heir I was astonished and shocked Mitchell Cafferty claimed Jonah had killed her because she refused to do business with him.

I went over and grabbed the tablet with some help we found that it couldn't have been Jonah I looked at them as I stood quietly I went home to find Jonah hiding. I cussed as I stitched him he needed antibiotics and sleep he looked at me as I stood in front of him my house was fortified against outside assault I looked at them as I stood I went to get a drink with a sandwich as I sat it down in front of him as he ate as I paced and looked at him with a sigh of disgust as a sat in front of him without a word.

 _"Why did you come here Jonah I thought my father told you to stay away from us"_ I said after I bandaged him up. I looked at him as he took the pills he was lying on the couch as I paced _"Jonah all the people in town are looking for you because Mitchell claims you killed Gracie Leigh I put cameras in the market last year when I was here last time they still think you killed her because you cant see the killers face"_ I stopped when I heard cars coming I shushed Jonah as I looked at the monitor I cursed Jonah looked at me as I stood and went to the door.

The people in town came knocking at my door _"we are look for Jonah have you seen him"_ Gray asked me.

 _"Get off my property Gray Anderson you are trespassing on my land"_ I said looking at him.

 _"We need to look in the house"_ Gray said.

 _"Do not make me repeat myself"_ I said looking at Gray as I stood my ground Jake showed up with Robert Hawkins who got them to leave Jake looked at me. _"Hey Jake what you up to"_ I said leaning against the pillar.

 _"Can I come in?"_ He asked as I opened the door walking into the house I looked at Jonah who had hidden behind the door as I talked to the men. They looked at each other as I stood looking at them I paced as Jake talked to Jonah who was very stubborn

 _"Jonah didn't kill Gracie. Sorry Jonah. I dosed Jonah with truth serum he cant lie have you caught Mitchell Cafferty"_ I asked.

 _"Yes we did."_ Jake said.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Lets go then"_ I grabbed my medical bag and we left my house with Jonah and took him to town hall where Gray Anderson and Johnston Green were waiting . I gave Mitchell truth Serum they asked him who killed Gracie Leigh he admitted he did it was worried as I stood I sighed in relief after he admitted it. I had been in Jericho my whole life kinda I went skiing in Colorado or Vermont in the winter as I sat with the people we heard planes I ran to my car I went to where the planes landed getting up I went to the air field.

My parents landed with the other planes more people from town started showing up they unloaded trucks they had someone go get us 2 more box trucks. I watched as the people loaded up the truck we went to the market unloading everything in the market as I watched as I waited it took 5 trips they had brought gas. We sat down afterwards Johnston had been re-elected as Mayor of Jericho Kansas as I sat I looked at them with a sigh I stood up and paced as I stood and moved back and forth with a curse as I stood and looked at them.

 _"All the food was paid for by my parents so it belongs to us I will sell it through the market at trade pound for pound even trades"_ I said as I took a look around April and Eric had split. _"The supplies will have to get us through for 2 months"_ I said looking around at them quietly as we sat down looking at each other I hired Dale to tend the shop. I had bags of salt in the store as well as Sugar and other items as I sat in my room that night Gail was also helping out at the store as I sat and laid down in bed to sleep I was tired and looked at the roof.

We were going to Black Jack Fairgrounds we had my car and a truck we took 100-10lb salt, 100G of gas, canned food, 150lb Coffee, Beef, Pork, Chicken, and Lamb. I was in the lead vehicle with Jake an Johnston Green with Heather and a few others as we drove into the fairgrounds I sat between Jake an Johnston. When we got to the fairgrounds I reported to the tent everyone looked as I told them what we could trade we got the governor for the wind mill I was looking at stuff when I felt eyes on me as I stood quietly.

 _"How much for an hour?"_ a guy asked looking at me.

 _"Excuse me?"_ I asked.

 _"how about half an hour"_ he said.

 _"I… who the hell do you think you are?"_ I demanded Dale got his ass in hot water I had to get him out of it we left Dale _"Dale you aren't EVER allowed to come again thanks to you we lost some of our haul only beans and rice and 10lb of salt"_ I cussed Johnston sat in the back.

When we got to Jericho I threw my hat on the ground as I kicked the ground _"what happened"_ I said.

 _"Dale happened stupid hot head we lost 50lbs of salt, coffee, sugar, rice, beans"_ I said as I picked up my hat Jake looked at me.

 _"It will all work out"_ he said looking at me.

 _"Jake I'll see you tomorrow"_ I said walking I went getting into my car I laid down after showering my parents had gone back to England to the U.N. The W.H.O. to get more help for the remaining people of the USA most of the people we had gained people who had no where else go I woke up to a sunny day. I went downstairs Jake was knocking on the door I went to the door letting him in he asked if I wanted to go out hunting with him and Stanley I shrugged why not looking at him a for a minute _"I will meet you picking you up"_ I said.

I packed my medical bag into the back of the truck with blankets and a satellite ham radio I packed food and water as I got in I drove into town. I picked up Jake and gas before going to get Stanley I had a built in Ammo box in my truck I had my sniper rifle with a scope we left town Jake was driving. I had on a good coat and gloves with a hat and my eye glasses I was sitting quietly my backpack was in the middle between my feet as I waited we ran into a road block I got up on the window of the truck as they started to follow us.

I shot at the truck I hit the tires it crashed I shot at each of the men after they were dead we stopped I made sure they were dead by breaking there necks. We took everything they had before continuing on to hunt we got 10 deer before returning to Jericho no one had said a word as we drove back to Jericho. The meat was cut up and distributed through Gracie's store as I sat down I had Dale do inventory Skylar came in and helped she got soda as payment for helping out I was silent as I sat writing what they called out to me.

Winter had come it was harsh already we had people sharing resources and housing to stay warm we traded at the market Jake looked at me as he came in. _"Hey Jake what can I help you with"_ I asked as I stood up looking at him I smiled as I bent placing my elbows on the counter in front of me as I waited for his reply to my question I took a drink of my hot coffee thanks to my solar panels.

 _"Could I speak to you alone?"_ Jake asked me.

 _"Yea sure hold on a minute. Hey Skylar can you take over writing Inventory there's a 6 pack in it for you"_ I said as I looked at them before I nodded. We went to talk in the corner _"What's wrong Jake? Is it your dad"_ I asked looking at him.

 _"No I wanted to see if you're seeing anyone"_ he asked I looked at him I was renovating the apartment above the store it only had 1 entrance it hadn't been renovated in years. Dale was staying with the Greens Skylar was staying with them as well because it was already freezing after all this was over Heather had gone to New Bern to build the wind turbine windmills.

 _"No I'm not"_ I said as I stood looking at him I had sensed something wrong with the baby I touched April she gasped that was over 5 weeks ago the baby would be healthy. I stood looking at him worried as I stood he was leaning against the wall looking at me as I stood I took a breath as I calmed down to look at him my face flushed as I stood before him with a deep breath. The town of Jericho thanks to me it had power thanks to me I asked people to start fixing cars and the wires and anything else that needed to be fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

I made sure the kids got fed good because kids were our next generation the kids were in school learning to take care of each other as I taught them. We were silent as I stood I taught on Monday-Friday for 3 hours everyday we taught them the basics Math, English, Science and survival techniques. They also got tracking, weapons, fighting and map making skills as well as machinery and making soaps and other stuff from scratch with bees wax and paraffin and crayons anything that was made of wax as I stood in front of them.

 _"You have some real skills I cant help the feelings I have I was hoping we could have dinner"_ Jake said.

 _"okay tonight then my place"_ I said.

 _"What time?"_ he asked.

 _"5:30PM"_ I said _"dress code is good clothing semi casual"_ I smiled looking down as I pushed my hair behind my ear as I looked down at the floor Jake chuckled. _"be hungry we'll have some steak, potatoes, salad and wine"_ I said as I smiled.

 _"Alright"_ he said.

 _"Don't be late"_ I said after he left I went back to work without a word I looked at the inventory and sat down I did the stock 100 refugees had joined us. We put all of the refugees in the farms people that had abandoned there farms the refugees got to live there they had to work the farms though. They got to stay I gave them work Gracie's became a trading post I went home early leaving Dale to close up I went home I showered in hot water I dressed in a skirt and crop top an cardigan with ballet flats I dried my hair pinning it back.

Jake arrived at exactly 5:30PM looking at me I smiled I let him in and we went to the kitchen sitting down at the table I opened a bottle of wine. I poured us each a glass I set the table and put the food on the plates sitting down I smiled looking at him as I sat across from him I had turned on some soft music. Jake smiled as we sat talking I set my fork down after I took a bite I chewed slowly looking at him without a word I smiled as I sat with him I looked down my cheeks flushed as I took another drink of my wine as I swallowed.

I ate my meal afterwards Jake took my hand he pulled me against him and started dancing with me I smiled at him as he spun me around I smiled. _"You're a really good dancer"_ I said as he spun me again as he held me his hand on my waist without a word I looked at him as he pulled me against him as he moved me around the floor of our kitchen. I smiled at him he kissed me on the lips I moaned as he kissed me on the lips holding onto me his hands went to my neck and waist holding me closer he kissed me deeper on the mouth.

I moaned as he kissed me I led him to my room I had moved into one of the 2 master suites he kissed me on the lips as we made it too my bed. We were kissing his hand on my waist I moved my legs he was between my legs as he kissed me I groaned feeling hot all over as he kissed me again. _"You sure about this?"_ Jake asked me as I moaned his lips on my neck as he kissed me again and again as I arched and moaned his fingers touched my thigh as I smiled as he kissed my neck and smiled at me with a croaked smile.

Jake unzipped my skirt and removed I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off of me he pulled off my top next as I smiled at him I ran my hands down his chest. I stopped at his belt kissing him as I unbuckled his belt as he kissed me I let him unclasp my bra and tossed it on the floor as his hands cupped my breast and thigh as I looked at him. I unbuttoned his pants he got up he removed his slacks and his shoes he removed my shoes one at a time his mouth was on me I groaned his kissed up my legs until he reached my underwear.

Jake kissed my panties as I groaned I blushed as he removed my underwear kissing me again as he touched me I groaned as he touched me. His hand moved up my hip to my waist as he moved over me again his mouth touched mine as I kissed him he touched me between us. I groaned he removed his boxers he tossed them aside I didn't look down afraid of seeing how big he was Jake seemed to sense that I was nervous he stopped and looked at me as he held still over me as his mouth moved on my neck and cheeks.

I moaned as Jake touched me again before moving lower he put his mouth on my pussy I groaned and arched as he licked me I cried out as he licked me. I built to an orgasm as he licked me his tongue worked until I was arching crying out he got up he bent over me his lips on mine as I felt him starting to move. He slid halfway in before stopping _"Are you a virgin?"_ he asked.

 _"Yes"_ I said quietly he rolled off of me as I looked at him.

 _"If you wanted to lose your virginity you will have to do it yourself. Get on top of me"_ Jake said I straddled him he held himself up as he nodded I took a minute to get it right but afterwards I slid up an down a little. I yelped when I fell completely impaling myself on him by accident I had meant to go slow it didn't hurt though I was surprised _"did I hurt you"_ he asked.

 _"No it doesn't hurt. I don't know how to do this"_ I said embarrassed as I looked down at him my face red Jake looked at me with his smile as he flipped us. Jake moved on top of me making me moan he kissed me he grabbed my thighs he started moving on top of me I moaned he worked inside of me after a brief pause. Jake kissed me touching my breasts and kissing my neck he touched me and worked into me as I arched my back as he held my hips he didn't last that long he hadn't had sex in weeks as I moaned at him.

Jake fucked me harder I felt an orgasm building as he fucked me he came as I came he rolled off of me he lay beside me to catch his breath laying beside me. He caught his breath before he got on top of me and he started fucking me again I cried out as he fucked me his lips I had my arms around his neck. He kissed me deeply on the lips his hand on my neck as he kissed me and touched me I cried out as I came he came again as he fucked me harder I couldn't help as I made small sounds in the back of my throat my cries were soft.

Jake kissed me he lay next to me he had fucked me several times we got in the shower Jake washed my back holding me around the waist as he helped me wash. We dried off I put on a nightie as I dried my hair I found Jake a pair of sleep pants I brushed out my hair looking at him as we went back into my bedroom. Jake pulled me against him kissing me he nuzzled my hair kissing my temple as he started to sway us back and forth holding me as he kissed me before he picked me up setting me on the desk kissing my lips.

After I removed the large hospital blanket to protect my bedding we passed out on the bed we were laying on the bed I moved closer as I put my head on his chest. We slept well I laid with him on the bed I woke when I heard my door open I opened my eyes to see Gail Green standing at the end of my bed it had been freezing last night. I sat up clutching the sheet around me _"Mrs. Green what are you doing here"_ I asked looking at them as I stood quietly looking at Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I came to check on you…. How long has this been going on"_ Gail said looking at us for a minute without a word.

Jake was still asleep I woke him he sat up looking at me _"Mom what are you doing here?"_ he asked.

 _"I came to check on Eliana make sure she was warm enough"_ Gail said looking at me quietly.

Jake sat up his mother left after she told us that New Bern had returned New Bern had built us wind mills our people who had gone to New Bern to build the wind Turbines. That was because Constantino had demanded it we got dressed riding into town without a word as I sat beside him we got out he looked at me. We got out they were talking Eric didn't come back with them neither did Heather I packed my medical bag, food, a full tank of gas, 5 galleons of gas I also had 2 radios one was a ham radio, an ice chest with ice packs.

I packed sandwiches, Ammo, guns, weapons, wool blankets, non-perishable foods, flares my car had defenses like tacks that would come out of the bumper. The car could also ride low to keep it from being flipped I got in the car between Jake and Robert as we drove to New Bern Robert looked at me. _"Why's she coming"_ he said looking at me

 _"Phil Constantino has a thing for my mother and I look just like her so he may be less prone to issue if I am there"_ I said _"on top of that I was a gymnast before the bombs. I won 15 gold medals I was set to go to Olympics before the bombs I also have a photographic memory if we see anything I might need to remember for later I also have a camera."_ I said look at him _"I may be young but my father taught me how to shoot, build bombs, fix cars and speak 12 languages"_ I said looking at him I sat back messing with my phone.

They drove everything we had brought was hidden under the seat my messenger bag had food in it I had also brought water and medicine I was silent as we pulled up to the gate. The man at the gate looked at me before telling Jake we had to leave I spoke _"Tell Mr. Constantino that Eliana Talbert is here to see him"_ I looked at him the Deputy looked at me and then he recognized Jake Green when we got inside a group of kids came up asking us for food I pulled out the bags I had and gave them each one and tossed one to the woman.

We walked over to the city hall where Constantino was he looked at me _"Where's your husband Liana"_ he said looking at me.

 _"I guess you didn't know this but my mother is in England"_ I said.

 _"Your Eliana you look just like your mama"_ he said looking at me.

 _"I hear you needed some help I brought you salt, rice, beans, potatoes, vegetables and meat to help out this wasn't sanctioned by the mayor this is an act of goodwill"_ I said looking at him I sat down without a word as they grabbed the stuff out of the back of the car.

 _"Thank you"_ he said _"Can we talk privately the men will talk before we head to the factory"_ he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Constantino looked at me we walked into city hall he grabbed me pulling him into his body he kissed me my hands went to his shoulders as he kissed me. _"Mr. Constantino what are you doing"_ I said as I pulled away _"I'm flattered really but I am a little young for you I think"_ I said as I stood back from his my fingers on my kiss swollen lips I pulled away from him quietly I stood looking at him.

 _"You're a good girl"_ he said kissing me again after he pulled me to his chest I moaned he backed me against the wall he pulled up my leg his body between my legs as he took no time pulling aside my panties he undid his jeans pushing himself against me I arched and yelped.

 _"Ow that hurts please"_ I said looking at him.

 _"Ssshhh its alright just relax"_ he said he had his hands on me holding me up he thrust into me I whimpered he forced himself into me.

 _"It hurts please Ow"_ he kissed me silencing me as his cock thrust into me I looked at him as he fucked me until he finally came his cock was large. I was still sore from Jake fucking me last night so many times I felt like I was going to come he was fucking into me I came all over him as he fucked me. He grunted as he came I had showered last night I was worried I held onto his shoulders as he panted looking at me he cleaned us up seeing the blood that was on his cock as he looked at me.

 _"Were you a virgin?"_ he said looking at me as he set me down.

 _"I was"_ I said looking at him.

 _"You were a virgin when I fucked you"_ he said looking at me without a word as I looked at him quietly as I checked my clothes.

 _"Yes"_ I looked at him we walked back to where the men were at I stepped away from Constantino as he showed us the warehouse.

 _"As you can see Eric's not here"_ Constantino said _"We have people out looking for him as we speak"_ he said _"The deputy will escort you out of town we will talk soon"_ he said looking at me it was early winter already now I sat quietly.

Jake and Robert spoke they went to the trailer park and spoke to this guy Ted who had helped Heather we went to the factory I took pictures of the maps and everything else. Jake was captured by the New Bern I couldn't do anything to help them I sat down I groused as I sat I looked through my binoculars as I checked my weapons. I huffed I tossed knock out gas Johnston Green came to rescue us we all had to walk back to Jericho after hiding the truck Jake put his arm around me holding me to his side _"Did you get the car out?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Yes. Here hold up let me patch up her leg she's still bleeding"_ I said looking at Johnston _"Take this and drink this before I start this'll hurt very bad"_ I said looking at her. I cut her pants I had Jake hold the small light I checked the bleeding I removed the bullet looking at her I sewed her up before wrapping her leg so we could continue. I had a heart rate monitor attached to her to make sure she survived this I was worried that we would get caught I had given Constantino a radio directly connected to me mine was off for now.

I'd it back on once we got into town which took us 45 minutes I went to bed I woke to my radio ringing I sat up grabbing it Jake was asleep in the bed. It had been 2 week since we returned Jake and I had gone to bed we hadn't talked about us or anything it had been hell on us we hadn't had sex after we returned. Jake and I had gone to bed tired we had been dealing with a lot of crap I hated it I was silent I laid on the bed Jake was dealing with his father an Eric. I went to the kitchen making coffee _"Constantino?"_ I said sipping my coffee.

I took a drink setting my cup down I looked at the coffee pot _"Yes I want to speak to your Mayor"_ he said I sighed.

 _"Let me get dressed"_ I said _"I will call you in an hour"_ I set the radio aside I woke up Jake we got dressed Constantino gave us 48 hours to surrender 7 farms or there would be consequences. They wanted the Richmond Farm, Talbert farm and the small cow farm to start with he thought that we would renege on our part of the deal. I was sitting eating Jake came over to me he bent down to look at me he touched my hair as he smiled at me I held up half of my sandwich he took it I was glad my parents had been survivalists preppers.


	11. Chapter 11

The 48 hours came and went we spent to much time arguing I yelped when the radio went off _" I warned you there would be consequences"_ Constantino said. We heard a loud whistling there was 2 booms I ran out onto the street everyone was scrambling I treated people I helped Gail who was temporarily deafened by the explosion I told every one they should take cover in case it happened again _"7 Farms you have 1 hour to decide"_ Constantino said as I stood in the Mayors office.

Johnston was standing at his desk he grabbed the radio _"Don't you send anymore of those things in here Constantino"_ he said looking at the radio as we all looked at each other I cursed mentally.

 _"1 hour 7 farms"_ Constantino said.

 _"Constantino can we compromise"_ I said.

 _"What are you offering?"_ Constantino said.

 _"I will give you 50lbs of rock salt, 80lb Rice, Beans, Flour, Potatoes, Sugar, Noodles and Instant Rice. I will also give you water, instant ramen, Tuna, Bread, Mayonnaise, Peanut Butter, Jelly and meat."_ I said _"Just don't fire anymore of those things we can be find a solution"_ I said looking at the people around the room who were looking at me as if I'd grown a second head.

 _"Eliana you can't do that if you do that they will just keep coming after us"_ Gray said.

 _"My parents are coming back next week with more food and meat. If we don't compromise then they will keep trying to destroy us"_ I said looking at Gray _"and who the hell put Gray Anderson in charge"_ I said.

 _"Gray keep your mouth shut you aren't Mayor"_ Johnston said I sighed as I looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

 _"My parents have been the ones keeping this town alive my parents haven't asked you for anything in return now shut up we aren't starving and I cant watch this town be destroyed"_ I said looking at them _"this is my home too"_ I said _"Constantino lets make this deal"_

 _"If you want this deal you come with them it will take a few hours to check and move the goods you will come alone"_ Constantino said.

 _"Anything else? You want our firstborns too"_ Gray said after snatching the Radio I snatched it back and looked at him.

 _"For that snide remark we also want 100 gallons of gas"_ Constantino said.

 _"Thanks a lot Gray"_ I said as I gave him a dirty look.

 _"Constantino I will meet you tell me where"_ I said taking the radio clipping it to my belt I went home I loaded everything into the truck Jake came over him and others helped me. _"until we can figure something out we gotta give a little or they will kill more people. Constantino bring your own gas cans you can't have mine"_ I said into the radio I closed the doors locking them I locked the house up I got into the truck I gave Johnston a radio to contact me as I closed the gate after everyone left I had activated the alarm system I drove out of town.

 _"I am headed out of town where do you want to meet?"_ I said.

 _"come 2 miles out of town by the old Shaw Creek Bridge 2 miles west of town you will stop both hands on the wheel until we make sure you're alone"_ Constantino said. I drove out of town slowly until I reached the destination I slowed to a stop seeing Constantino there waiting for me to arrive I hadn't figured Constantino for a bad guy. I put my hand palms up with my wrists on the steering wheel as they approached guns raised after they determined I was alone Constantino opened my door and told me to get out of the truck he grabbed my waist.

Constantino lifted me down and had the men bring the truck as he set me down on the ground I walked over and unlocked the truck they opened the doors after I took the lock off. _"You can have the gas LEAVE the cans I only have what cans you see there"_ I said _"I went against all the people in town praying you wouldn't break the agreement"_ I said looking at him _"Everything in the truck is an act of good faith that you won't hurt anyone else in Jericho"_ I said looking at them as they started pulling stuff out I sat quiet as I stood there.

Constantino took my arm he pulled me over to a tent that had been erected pulling me inside he kissed me he pulled me over to the bed he put me on it. Constantino pushed my skirt up pulling my underwear off then he was inside of me I pushed at him " _Constantino what're you doing stop"_ I said looking at him Constantino started moving on top of me I couldn't help it as he started fucking I came I kept coming as he fucked me I couldn't stop it he fucked me was I scratching him he fucked me kissing my neck and face I cried out.

 _"That's right baby come for me"_ he said as he thrust into me again I came again as he came his arm around my waist holding me to him as he came. He caught his breath wasting no time he started fucking me again I was exhausted as he started fucking me again I cried out my body arching up against him. Constantino fucked into me I passed out he fucked me he rolled me over I woke up to him fucking me from behind his hand cupping my breast as he thrust into me over and over he came again before he pulled off of me.

 _"No more, please no more, I am to tired"_ I said as he held me.

 _"I want you stay here a while"_ he said as he kissed me again Constantino cleaned up then he pulled on his jeans and shirt he came back with sandwiches and soda. _"I see you brought an ice chest with sandwiches and soda"_ he said handing me the sandwich I ate quickly before I looked at him as he ate and looked at me quietly as I got up I paced nervously as I looked at him.

 _"Are they done unloading yet I need to go back to Jericho"_ I said looking at him.

 _"They haven't finished yet and we aren't done yet"_ Constantino said.

 _"Constantino what do you mean we aren't done yet its been over 2 hours"_ I said looking at him.

 _"You need to stay here with me be mine stay tonight then you can go"_ he said.

 _"I shouldn't Constantino I been seeing this guy nothing serious we talk eat watch TV"_ I said.

 _"You been fucking him?"_ Constantino said.

 _"Constantino how is that your business I am a free woman but just so you know NO we haven't been fucking"_ I said.

Constantino looked at me _"Good your mine. I don't share?"_ he said.

 _"Constantino I don't belong to anyone"_ I said.

 _"From now on you belong to me I call you come"_ he said my eyes widened I got up.

 _"I am leaving tell your men to hurry up"_ I said.

 _"You aren't going anywhere until I say you can"_ he said picking me up he put me back on the bed he started fucking me as I groaned my body responding quickly. I raked my nails down his back as he started fucking me again I was panting as he took me my eyes rolling back in my head as he fucked me I cried out as he kept going my body rolling from orgasm to orgasm as I arched back and screamed.

 _"Constantino please stop no more I can't take anymore its to much to sensitive get off of me"_ I said as he fucked me he came before he rolled off of me looking at me. He kissed me as he put his arm around my shoulder so my back was to his chest his chest was surprisingly toned as he held me his lips moved along my shoulder and neck as he covered me with the sheet his hand went down my belly to my pussy as he had rubbed it I struggled as he kissed me his hand pushed my thighs apart more as he kissed my ear lobe.

 _"Don't make me come after you if I call you, I expect you to come to me"_ Constantino said.

Constantino rolled me onto my stomach he sat on my thighs his hands rubbing my back as his lips touched my smooth skin I groaned he pushed my legs apart again. _"Please no more its to sensitive down there"_ Constantino wet his cock inside of me before pulling out of me.

 _"Would you like me to fuck your ass instead"_ he demanded.

 _"NO PLEASE"_ I said looking at him over my shoulder.

 _"I thought so"_ Constantino said sliding back into my pussy I screamed in a small amount of pain and exceeding pleasure as I cried out my hands fisting into the sheets. Constantino came before he let me roll over on my side he lit a cigarette when he finished the cigarette he had and the he started touching me again he pushed his cock inside of me again. I tried to tune it out as he worked it into me I was almost succeeded when he started fucking me harder as I came around him my radio was going off outside.


	12. Chapter 12

One of the men came in saying _"Hey boss her radio's been going off like crazy Johnston Green and his son are demanding to speak to her"_ he said. Constantino took the radio he pulled on his jeans handing me the radio I sat up pulling the sheet around my body I cleared my throat with out a word as I looked at him.

 _"Hello?"_ I said.

 _"Honey its Gail hold on a minute I'll get Johnston and Jake"_ she said.

 _"Eliana are you alright its been 6 hours"_ Jake said.

 _"What its been 6 hours"_ I said.

 _"You okay we need you back"_ Jake said.

 _"Okay I'm heading home"_ I said I got up grabbing my clothes I found my underwear _"Goodbye Constantino"_ I said I left the tent unable to make eye contact with any of the men from New Bern as I went over to the truck. Constantino came out standing behind me he looked at me picking me up he turned me around looking at me he set me in the seat _"Hold on I need to check the back"_ I got out of the truck moving away from him I opened the back I checked they had left the gas cans they hadn't taken my medical kit or the ice chest _"I'm surprised you didn't take my medical kit"_ I said I looked at him as I stood up looking at the ground I shivered.

 _"I told the men to leave the cab alone only the stuff in the back"_ Constantino said.

 _"Thank you?"_ I said.

 _"For what?"_ Constantino said.

 _"Not taking my Med-Kit"_ I said.

 _"Well is that all it takes to make you happy not taking your med-bag"_ Constantino said _"You come to New Bern when I call you"_ he looked at me without a word as he picked me up setting me on the seat he kissed me as he looked at me before pulling away _"I expect I will be hearing from you again soon"_ he kissed me and then he backed up I turned around and drove home I pulled into my house getting inside I went to my room I got paced and cursed I went to the medical center the nurse looked me over.

 _"What's the problem Eliana?"_ the nurse asked.

 _"I need to talk to Gail and Johnston and April alone asap"_ I said the nurse called them I was in a private room they gave me an exam the nurse looked at me. Jessica gave me a Saline drip with a broad spectrum Immunity booster and Amoxicillin pills to treat any infections Gail came into the room she looked worried as she stood at the door without a word as they looked at me quietly.

 _"I told Johnston to wait outside Aprils on her way are you okay honey"_ Gail asked.

 _"Yes… No…I don't know"_ I said tears coming to my eyes April came into the room.

 _"What happened"_ April said I stuttered my reply telling April I needed pelvic exam I was vague but she seemed to understand that I had been through something. I laid on the bed as April came in after an hour she talked to me Gail had left to talk to Johnston about something or other I was allowed to go home after that April destroyed the results to keep people from finding out she digitized the results telling me to keep them she told me that until I decided what to do with the future of everything she gave me the sealed bag.

I went home and got in bed Jake didn't come over it was better I laid down quietly the weeks went by it was 3 weeks later when I hadn't heard from Constantino. I wondered what was going on I started getting sick I got a pregnancy test I went into the bathroom I had waited until the next morning I took the test. I paced worried I did the math the sickness should have come 2 weeks after I cursed I remembered my last period it had been almost 6 weeks ago I paced before I turned to pick up the test I slid down the door.

I was pregnant I pulled my knees to my chest I cried until I had no more tears I got up I laid down on the bed the next morning I took 3 more tests over the next several days. I took a week I was crying an sleeping between bouts of eating I was eating when I heard from Constantino _"I want to see you now"_ he said looking at me I sighed I paced then I told him I would try to make it as soon as I could.

I grabbed a duffle bag from the floor of my closet I put the bag on the bed quietly I grabbed clothes tossing them on the bed I grabbed the radio. _"I can't make it Constantino"_ I said moving away from the bed I paced as I stood quietly I was able to put Constantino off for 2 weeks then 2 more weeks I kept putting him off Jake came around he could sense I wasn't alright I broke down and told Jake begging him not to say anything to anyone he was angry but agreed not to say anything to me as I sat down with him.

Jake stood next me he held me before he left Constantino called me telling me no more putting it off I sighed going to my room I packed up a bag. I got in my car I drove out of town I was 3 months pregnant I got to New Bern the barricade I was escorted to Constantino who was at his home. I was tired and sore I had been busy I had told Gail I was going out I would be gone a few days she asked what was going on I told her I was going to New Bern she was concerned I told her I would deal with everything I was an adult now.


	13. Chapter 13

Constantino was waiting for me on the front steps his house was the largest in town I stood looking at everything that was going on I was silent. I got out of the car looking at him _"I am here Constantino"_ I said looking at him. He showed me inside and to his room he put me on the table. He pushed my legs apart Constantino was holding Jericho hostage with the mortars if I didn't sleep with him he carried me to his room he put me in the bed quietly he stripped me naked and looked at me as he got on the bed with me.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ I asked him several hours later as we were eating he had made some food.

 _"You know your mama was born in New Bern we were neighbors she was the prettiest thing in all of New Bern we went to high school together I was a senior when she was a freshman. She an I were sweethearts she broke my heart when she up and dumped me and married your father I was not invited to the wedding we never spoke again after that"_ he said as he took my plate. I went into the kitchen with him as I cleaned up as I hummed quietly I looked at him I sat after I finished he took me back to his room he let mw sleep I made breakfast at dawn.

Constantino had work the next day I was able to leave after 3½ days I went home on the drive home I radioed back to New Bern _"You will not hold Jericho or me hostage anymore I refuse Constantino Goodbye"_ I went home I heard from Constantino that night.

 _"If you want it that way fine I want to speak to your mayor tomorrow"_ he said I slept fitfully that night cursing I finally got out of bed I sat down. I went to the Mayors office Johnston was there with Gail, Jake, Eric, Stanley and the deputies I asked to speak to them alone I let out a sigh _"Constantino is angry I wants to speak to you. Go Ahead Constantino"_ I said setting the radio down.

 _"We want 7 farms"_ Constantino said _"You have 4 hours to decide"_ he said.

 _"Why are you suddenly turning on us now Constantino"_ Johnston said.

 _"Ask Eliana Talbert"_ Constantino said as everyone looked at me.

 _"What did she have to do with any of this"_ Johnston demanded.

 _"3½ hours times a wasting"_ Constantino said.

 _"What happened?"_ Johnston and Gray asked.

 _"I…I…I"_ I said I looked at them closing my eyes I was silent for a minute I grabbed the radio _"Constantino stop this lets make a deal"_ I said walking away from them. I looked at the floor I kept my eyes closed as I looked at the wall.

 _"You want this to end you know what I want from you Eliana deals changed"_ Constantino said I stood quietly.

I spoke _"Constantino come on don't do this"_ I sighed looking down at my hand I sighed again.

 _"You know what I want?"_ Constantino said _"Are you going to change your mind?"_ Constantino did speak again for a full minute _"Are you not alone is that why your not being honest."_ Constantino said _"You have a choice to make for yourself Eliana I'll give you 1 hour to decide after that consequences are on your head Eliana if I don't hear from you in an hour it will be on your head"_ Constantino said.

 _"What is her talking about"_ Bill said looking at me as I sighed I sat down on the edge of the desk looking at my watch I sighed _"Constantino has been holding Jericho hostage holding it over my head he's been demanding I…I've had to do things I didn't want to do"_ I said covering my mouth as I scrunched my eyes closed. _"Constantino has been taking advantage of me"_ I said quietly looking at the floor not looking at them as I stood quietly crossing my arms without a word I straightened closing my eyes as I took a breath.

 _"What are you saying"_ Bill said looking at me.

 _"Constantino he… he… did things"_ I said Bill and Jimmy looked at each other.

 _"What"_ Jimmy got elbowed by Bill who looked at him.

 _"Did he rape you?"_ Johnston asked me.

 _"Johnston"_ Gail said.

 _"I have known for many years that I would have to make sacrifices one day, that one day I would have to make sacrifices big ones to keep this town safe."_ I said _"I am going to keep making those sacrifice until American is restored to some sort of order until the government is back in order we have are vulnerable to New Bern and other people. Ravenwood will be back at some point if we work with New Bern we can fight off Ravenwood I have to go to deal with this I don't know when I will be back I will see you guys later"_ I said walking to my car I went home quietly.

I backed the car into the garage I opened the back loading the car full of food _"I am waiting for an answer Eliana make a choice"_ Constantino said. I closed the back of the car I went into the house going to my bedroom I grabbed my bag from the floor of my smaller closet and put it on the bed. I huffed I opened the bag and went to small closet I grabbed clothes and shoes I packed 3 bags of stuff taking them to the car I sighed I ran my hands over the dresses in my closet without a word as I stood and looked in my closet closing my eyes.

I put the headset in my ear tapping the talk button _"Constantino where do you want to meet"_ I got into the car.

 _"Come alone you and come to New Bern"_ Constantino said.

 _"Ugh… It figures meet me half way at the Talbert farm"_ I said _"It's the first farm you come to its secure I will see you there"_ I said.

 _"You don't make the rules"_ Constantino said.

 _"The farm is isolated we will have more time alone I will be waiting for you there"_ I said I drove to my parents farm it was currently not being lived in the farm hands were in a huge sleep building I was silent as I drove to the house I unloaded the car.

 _"I should be there soon"_ Constantino said I sat down on the front porch crossing my legs as I sat rocking quietly I heard a car coming I looked out over the front drive as 3 cars pulled up without a word the people of New Bern said Heather was dead I got up when Constantino he got out of the car he looked at me I was silent as I stood looking at him as he approached me his men got out they were armed as I walked into the house he followed me Constantino sat he looked at me _"make a decision now Eliana"_ he said.

 _"After this this is the last time Constantino"_ I said Constantino didn't respond he just kissed me and dragged me to my bedroom Constantino fucked me. I make a huge dinner enough to feed everyone I sat quietly as we ate without a word the men Constantino brought were in the bunkhouse eating. I had sent rest over to them I sat waiting I was jumpy as Constantino eat I was afraid of him he could hurt me if I wasn't careful I set down my cup looking at him as he finished eating his food I jumped we he slammed his cup down.

Constantino looked at me angry I got up taking the dirty dishes washing them after tossing the compost into the bin I took a deep breath as I tried calm down. Constantino came in holding a bottle of liquor _"You drink?"_ he asked.

 _"Constantino not in a million years"_ I said putting the dishes in the strainer I left the room I went upstairs to my room I laid down my bed quietly. The house had been empty before I came I had changed the sheets I aired out the house laying down I sat on the bed staring at the wall at the paining. I must have been there for a while before Constantino came into the bedroom I could smell the booze he pushed up my nightie to my hips as he thrust into me I laid there quietly trying to keep from falling apart as he fucked me his lips on me.

I rolled away from him after he finished laying on my side I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my face quietly I felt the tears as I lay there silently. Constantino was quiet he lay there I sniffed quietly trying to cover my sniffling with a cough I kept my eyes closed as I heard a click and I felt a light on my face. Constantino didn't say anything as he laid back down next to me as I crossed my arms relaxing my legs a little holding a tissue in one hand I held it near my face as I tried to be as quiet as I could be my tears flowing freely.

I fell asleep after a fitful night I got up making breakfast I was waiting when Constantino woke up he kissed the space between my lips and neck. Constantino said nothing I cleaned cooked and then I went to my room after I finished Constantino would fuck me and then he would catch his breath. Constantino stayed for over a week before he left I cleaned an closed up the house before I went back to Jericho I was silent as I went home I had sent the uneaten food to New Bern. I showered then I was lying in bed to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Constantino again demanded 7 farms we told him no New Bern attacked Jake and I with 25 men went and took out the mortars with Jonah Prowse. Afterwards I walked over to Jonah _"Can I speak to you"_ he looked at me.

 _"_ _What do you want kid?"_ Jonah said.

 _"_ _Jonah do you know my mother Liana Talbert?"_ I said.

 _"_ _Yea I know her what of it?"_ Jonah said.

 _"_ _I'm your daughter"_ I said looking at him.

 _"_ _Prove it"_ Jonah said I pulled out the copies of the DNA and birth certificate handing them to him he looked at them before looking at me. _"Why are you just now coming to me wit this why didn't you mother come to me"_ he said.

 _"_ _My twin sister died when I was 2 she was horrified and hurt she was depressed I lost most of my hearing I wear a hearing aid when I am having a bad day. My mother just didn't know how to tell you"_ I said standing there looking down at my feet after Jonah and his men took the stuff for themselves I cursed him he looked at me _"Jonah Prowse go to hell you asshole"_ I said as he drove away taking the weapons and mortar as he looked at me Jake and I were silent as we stood there before getting in the truck and going to Jericho.

I organized the refugees and people to fight New Bern everyone got weapons and Ammo I went out scouting I found the New Bern camp I watched before I radioed back to Jericho. I was almost 6 months pregnant I put on my best fighting clothes and loaded up with weapons I went with Jake we went to the Richmond farm Constantin and his people took 2 or 3 farms already. I cursed I loaded and cleaned the weapons before moving to the blockade at the end of the drive I stood looking through the scope as we waited for Constantino.

The men were firing on each other I was surprised when I heard the tank coming the men were all looking at each other as the tank fired once. Johnston who had been walking next to the tank got shot I pushed them out of the way and I started patching Johnston up I paced Gail was being brought. Eric and Jake were angry but I told them Johnston would survive he was strong he talked to Jake and Eric as I stood there with them before going outside to see more men coming I grabbed the radio as it went off Constantino was waiting.

 _"_ _I just heard about Johnston"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _He'll survive thanks to me Constantino"_ I said.

 _"_ _Surrender peacefully and no one else will get hurt"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _You expect me to believe that"_ I said.

 _"_ _Believe it or don't but we will take the farms one way or another"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _Constantino are you willing to kill your only family if you keep attacking you will loose them"_ I said into the radio quietly.

 _"_ _Repeat that I didn't quiet catch all that"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _Are you willing to kill the only remaining family that you have left"_ I said quietly Johnston was taken back to Jericho as I stood there his wife had come. Kenchy the doctor in town said I saved his life I sat on the front porch steps holding the radio my head hanging down as I waited I hadn't told anyone. I was waiting for Constantino to reply to the information I had given him I had been hiding the pregnancy for so long April was on Maternity leave the baby was due any day now and she needed to prepare for it to come into the world.

 _"_ _What family are you talking about?"_ Constantino said I stood up and paced.

 _"_ _Your family that's all you need to know"_ I said looking down at my hands.

 _"_ _Why should I believe you"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _Because I know who I'm talking about they don't know I'm telling you"_ I said quietly looking at heaven as I sent up a prayer hoping that my gambit worked. Constantino didn't reply for well over 5 minutes I was wearing a hole in the boards of the porch.

 _"_ _I want to know who they are tell me"_ Constantino said over the radio as I looked down at the ground.

 _"_ _it's a bit less simple than that"_ I said _"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me you have to see for yourself"_ I said quietly as I stood up and looked down at my belly. I rubbed it slowly the baby was active early on I sat Constantino attacked us the military broke up the fighting as I stood I looked at Major Beck. Constantino was forced to sit down at the table I was standing with my back turned so that Constantino couldn't see my front I crossed my arms over my chest thankful for the loose clothing that I wore an the fact I wasn't quiet showing.

I stood there I slowly turned to Constantino I hadn't seen him in over 2 weeks I had my hair down I hadn't had a haircut in weeks possibly months. Jake and Eric had gone back to Jericho the Guns an Ammo was disappeared to keep it out of the hands of the men who came to help us Constantino looked at me as I faced him. Major Beck looked at us Constantino looked his eyes concentrated on me as I looked at Beck he knew I was pregnant I had told him immediately to keep the civil when they dragged me inside the house.

Constantino looked at me _"Tell me who you were talking about"_ he said looking at me as I cleared my throat.

 _"_ _I.."_ I sniffed before Beck said I should set down I shook him off _"I was so afraid I would never have one of my own because of the bombs and the size of the town. Constantino I'm pregnant"_ I said wiping my nose.

 _"_ _Pregnant. That can't be"_ Constantino said looking at me I used my powers to strip everything out of the house and all my other properties to keep Jennings & Rall from taking it. J&R brought in food and water when they found there was nothing left in town to eat or drink I did it to protect my property the house was now a replica. I even relocated the actual house to a house on my families private island including the bunker under the house was now in international waters as well I was silent as I stood quietly in Stanley's house.

Constantino looked at me as I stood and looked at him _"I didn't know what to do when I found out I was freaked then I was just trying to be able to survive and keep this town together"_ I said looking down at my feet sighing I felt sick but I stood quietly. _"Beck I can help you and your people I have to be able to move between Jericho and New Bern"_ I said looking at Constantino and then at Beck who was curious.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Why should I do that"_ Beck said looking at me with a frown on his face.

 _"Because with me, my affect on people I can help calm the tension Johnston Green the Jericho Mayor and Him"_ I pointed at Constantino who was watching me. _"There isn't anyway in hell that you can keep this from being a huge blood bath please if in 3 months it isn't calmed down I will take a step back and let you do it. Let me try though I am a good person and I have sway in Jericho and New Bern Constantino and Johnston are men they may be stubborn but they both respect me. Don't you Constantino?"_ I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Yes I do?"_ Constantino said looking at me with out a word.

 _"You have 3 months staring at dawn tomorrow to quiet down New Bern and keep them in line"_ Beck said looking at me without anymore to say to me. I stood silently looking at Constantino who stood slowly he looked at me he walked over to me he hit his knees looking at me he touched my stomach. I stood stock still as he kissed my belly the baby kicked his hand he looked at me I smiled down at him softly he cupped my stomach on each side his hands resting on the sides of my belly hands went to my hips he stood up and kissed my lips.

 _"I want you to stay with me in New Bern you should have told me about the baby I would have stepped up"_ Constantino said looking at me as I looked at him. Constantino pulled me against his chest _"Say yes?"_ he said looking at me I nodded he pulled me into his chest kissing my forehead he kissed my nose he stepped away from me. Beck had me given an ID I went home I grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes an my make as well as shoes and other stuff I got in my car and I went to the town border where I showed my ID to the guard.

I drove to New Bern the guard let me through I drove to Constantino's house he was waiting for me I got out of the car he looked at me I walked up to him. Jericho was in Johnston's hands he was capable I looked at Constantino who kissed me he walked me into the house he took my bag carrying it inside. I sat down for a minutes I cooked dinner that night Constantino stood at the counter I had kicked off my shoes as soon as I walked in the house sitting down on the couch while Constantino removed my shoes.

J&R would have to completely restock the town and store I registered the store and they stocked it Dale and Skylar both worked for the store with Gail Green and Allison Hawkins. Gail was managing the store for me I was glad she was a good person she also helped at the hospital when they needed her to I trusted her very more than I thought I could I loved her like a mother. Constantino looked at me as he leaned against the counter I went into the bedroom going to his room I grabbed the alcohol I tossed the bottle to him.

Constantino and I worked with the people in town J&R set up their office in New Bern Constantino was sheriff and Mayor still he looked at me. I helped the town the 1st week was hard to deal with Constantino didn't touch me sexually he did put his arm around me the first night after I cooked dinner. I washed the dishes without a word putting them in the strainer I was tired after Constantino got in bed with me putting his arm under my neck around my shoulders as he held onto me kissing my jaw below my ear he didn't speak at first.

Constantino was stubborn I stood in his office without a word leaning against the sideboard in his office the next several weeks Constantino and I calmed tensions between Jericho and New Bern. Jennings and Rall fixed the hospital in New Bern I regularly went between Jericho and New Bern Beck looked at me as I walked into his office he read the reports surprised. Major Beck insisted I sit down I was 7 months pregnant the baby was full of energy I got the people of New Bern freedom on condition they behave themselves.

Constantino & Johnston signed a peace agreement on neutral ground with soldiers an J&R officials I was there as mediator in case it got heated. Constantino was watching me I sat I had been living in New Bern with Constantino he took to rubbing my feet after he washed them before we went to bed. Constantino looked at me he came over _"Are you ready to go we are all done here"_ he said looking at me I nodded sitting he held out his hand I took it he pulled me up putting his arm around behind me his hand resting on my other side.

I had been getting Braxton-Hicks contractions for the last 1½ month I didn't tell Constantino about them I knew I wasn't ready to have the baby yet. Constantino let me go lay down I had been a bit tired lately I slept for awhile before I got up from the bed I went to the bathroom I went to the kitchen after. I made dinner Constantino came in the house he had left a radio next to the bed in case I went into labor I had given him a book on what to expect when you're expecting he had actually started reading it I think he was curious.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I went to Jericho to talk to Mimi she had called me to talk she had a conflict I went to the Richmond Farm I told her to report what she found. I went with her I took photographs of the page of the ledger and the J&R book for evidence we went to the J&R office and talked to Trish who told us she would report it. We were in Mimi's area hanging out when Goetz showed up demanding Mimi's Ledger we went to the farm Bonnie looked at me we talked a minute later Ravenwood showed up I looked at them.

Bonnie went outside to talk to Goetz who was asking if Mimi Clark was home I looked at Mimi who had tried to stop Bonnie from going outside. Bonnie came running back in I grabbed her and ran to the storage room thankful she was safe tossed flash bangs.

I told Bonnie and Mimi to get down the Ravenwood guys fired into the house hitting Mimi in the shoulder and Bonnie in the knee I was on the floor. I patched them up I called Stanley and Jake I rode with them to the medical center Jake had the rangers meet them at the medical center they guarded the doors. I helped Kenchy Goetz had grabbed the duplicate ledger I had made using magic I was standing with Kenchy Dhuwalia the doctor on duty he looked at me as I helped with Bonnie while Kenchy fixed up Mimi.

Constantino called my radio _"Where are you?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _I am in Jericho at the medical center there was a brawl here people got hurt I'm fine not hurt so don't worry about me"_ I said looking at Bonnie who was doped up for pain. _"I need to finish repairing who I am working on I will call you back as soon as I am finished"_ I said I finished Bonnies knee and then bandaged her up. I talked to Bonnie before I stepped out of the room Mimi and Bonnie were in the same room I let Stanley see them he sat between there beds. Beck had been called away early to deal with something.

I started having Braxton-Hicks Kenchy saw me grimacing as asked if I was alright I waved him off breathing through my nose and out of my mouth. I counted to 10 and the pain passed I sat down running my fingers in my hair covering my face my elbows on my knees as I sat there Kenchy looked at me. _"Kenchy I swear if you don't get off me I'll scream. I'm tired and ready to sleep Jake cam over to look at me I am not going into labor its Braxton-Hicks I still have over a month before I am due I know my body and this baby."_

 _"_ _Are you certain?"_ Kenchy asked me.

 _"_ _Yes I'm sure"_ I said yawning _"God I'm tired"_ I said my radio buzzed.

 _"_ _Are you there Eliana?"_ Constantino asked.

 _"_ _Ya_ _ ***Yawn***_ _I'm here"_ I said.

 _"_ _When are you coming back"_ Constantino said.

 _"_ _I'm unable to leave because of Ravenwood they want to kill Mimi Clark and Bonnie Richmond because of some circumstances that are beyond anyone's foresight."_ I said yawning again we all hid in the Morgue until Goetz left the men apprehended Goetz threw him in jail someone picked up the pink slip he crumpled up. Goetz was put on trial by Beck for war crimes he was found guilty I asked that Constantino be given a pass to be with me until the trial was over Goetz was also being charged with embezzling his crimes would be punished


	17. Chapter 17

Beck allowed Constantino to come mostly because he was also a witness for the crimes in New Bern Beck being a smart man didn't want to risk Goetz escaping. New Bern witnesses were brought to Jericho to testify to his crimes Constantino stayed in my family home with me I got in bed Gail cooked dinner for us. The trials took 2 weeks Beck sent Goetz to Loomer Ridge a super max prison I was silent as I sat Constantino was beside me in the impromptu court room Jake and Robert Hawkins left town for some reason I wasn't privy to.

Beck had sent proof of the cover up to every military commander to turn them against Cheyenne and the corruption that had taken hold in our country after the bombs went off. The President had come to Jericho he was John Tomarchio was a man he took the Presidential seat he was interesting I was there when Emily saw the new history books. We had gone to Johnston about them he told us he would deal with it Eric and April had signed the divorce papers they were considered legally divorced by the whole town.

I was walking down main street Constantino had his arm around my shoulders Heather was caught after a nuclear device was discovered she was arrested. Beck showed his men something before releasing Heather from her cell I wondered what was going on we were having a small dinner at the Mayors office. Constantino was sitting beside me I was tired but hungry afterwards I went to New Bern we laid down in bed we had a huge picnic the next day I was watching them play Frisbee and other games.

I was standing at the drink table talking with the ladies when I sneezed and felt a gush of liquid I looked down apologizing thinking I had peed. I felt a strong pain stronger than the Braxton-Hicks I had grabbed the table when the first pain hit me I looked at Constantino who was talking with the men. Gail looked at me _"Honey are you alright?"_ I nodded April had come as well she was dating a great guy who did not care that she and Eric had been married or had a child together they cared about April's happiness and health.

I felt another intense pain as I moved to sit down on the chair closest to us saying I was just tired I saw Kenchy and Jessica talking I went over to them taking Jessica aside. Jessica confirmed I was in labor that it just started I still had hours to go before I was ready to start pushing I was silent as I went back to the picnic. I groaned as I felt another contraction I breathed through it as I sat fanning myself I hoped I could last until after the picnic I was sitting with a magazine the pain came closer together my eyes widened.

I stood I was walking over to Constantino I stumbled when the pain came again it had only been 15 minutes Constantino saw me he came over. Constantino knelt down and looked at me he took a good look at me _"Are you alright Eliana"_ Constantino took my hand looking at me he was on one knee. Kenchy was standing near me he held his hospital bag with Jessica and April, April handed the little boy to Eric who was standing there he looked at Jake who was watching me Emily had come with Roger, Bonnie, had Sean.

Heather had her own man there was 60 people at the picnic Mary and Eric lived together Mimi and Stanley had come to the picnic they were good together. Constantino looked at me he calmed me down telling me to breathe _"It hurts"_ I said holding my stomach I bent over in pain holding the bottom of my stomach. The pain came again as I groaned Constantino looked at me holding my cheeks he told me to copy his breathing I took several short breaths as I knelt there after a minute I got up my legs wobbled as I stood up.


	18. Chapter 18

Constantino picked me up into my arms I was light even though I was heavily pregnant my belly was painful Constantino carried me to the car. He got me in the car Jake got behind the wheel Constantino had carried me to the car we drove to the hospital with everyone following us. Jake took us to the emergency room in New Bern I was in a lot of pain I couldn't concentrate as the Jake's car pulled up I was carried inside by Constantino who followed along beside me as I was taken to a private room the nurse checked on me.

My parents had come back to the USA 2 days before they were with us I was left alone my mother arrived at the hospital after I called them. Beck had given them free pass after I had been contacted Constantino was sitting holding my hand when my parents arrived my mother looked at Constantino. She frowned at him as I leaned back on the bed I decided to get up I needed to walk around Constantino had his arm around my waist holding me up as he walked with me I couldn't look at my mother as I walked around.

My labor progressed I sat on the support frame Constantino was seated behind me he had me lean against him as the doctor told me I was almost ready. My mother was in the waiting room Bonnie was next to me I held her hand Constantino held my other hand as I breathed in and out straining. Constantino was a good man he kept hold of my hand as I pushed when they said I was ready I leaned forward as I felt the need to push Constantino did whatever he could to make me feel better as I strained the baby was stubborn as a mule.

I screamed I pushed the last time I told the doctor not to clamp immediately to delay clamping I leaned back against Constantino's chest he wiped my forehead with a wet cloth. Constantino kissed my forehead holding me he rubbed my shoulders Constantino kissed my temple the doctor took care of the baby our son was 18" long 6½lb with dark hair. I was handed the baby he was wrapped in a dark blue blanket with a dark blue cap, gloves, booties with onesie I held the baby I looked down at him _"Hello my sweet boy"_ I said touching his cheek.

Constantino looked over my shoulder at our son he put his arm around me he looked at our son as I held the baby the baby was taken so I could be cleaned up. I kissed the babies head Constantino came over to me kissing my head I carefully handed him the baby I watched him as he looked at the baby we had made. _"He's perfect"_ Constantino said as he looked down at him.

 _"Elijah Philip_ _Constantino"_ I said looking at him as I took our son to feed him as I held him Constantino looked at me.

 _"Phil… Call me Phil"_ he said looking at me.

 _"I like Constantino better"_ I smiled looking down at our baby I kissed his head as I burped him before checking his diaper as I lay down on the bed. Constantino held me his arm around me as I lay there I slept I woke up to a soft voice I opened one eye to see Constantino he was standing holding our son. Constantino was rocking him and talking to him softly as if to keep me from waking up by him talking I saw my mother she was sitting with my father holding his hand I groaned and moved to stand.


End file.
